ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Morozov
Birth Date: 10/14/1984 Height (feet): 6 Height (inches): 4 Weight: 255 pounds Religious Views: Alexei is 100% pure Darwinist, he fully subscribes to the survival of the fittest mentality and believes that all religions are based on books of fiction and that people that view them as true are imbeciles. Education: Business Degree – University of Michigan / MBA – Harvard Business School Major Accomplishments: 2000 – 2003 (Russian Amateur Sambo Champion); Owns three WPT (World Poker Tour) bracelets, Grand Master ~ Chess. 2 – time all American Hockey Player at U of Michigan. Personality: Arrogant, conceited, educated, well-spoken. Alexei resembles (looks wise) Ivan Drago from Rocky IV ~ look at the picture, you stupid American. With light blonde hair and piercing cold blue eyes, s. While he does not speak with an accent, he will at times break into Russian just to insult the audience who only speaks one language. Morozov recently changed his tune and now is in the process of "cleaning up TCW" Signature sayings: “Fatigue makes cowards of us all” “Confidence is contagious, so is lack thereof” “Once you learn to quit, it becomes a habit” Wrestler's Story: Alexei Tretiak ~ now going by the name Alexei Morozov is the youngest son of famed Russian goaltender, Vladislav Tretiak, who is considered one of the greatest goaltenders in Hockey history. At the age of 6 the Vlad separated from his wife and moved to Chicago Illinois, where Vladislav got a job working as a coach for the Chicago Blackhawks. Alexei went with Vlad, where he was raised by a Nanny while Vlad was out working and traveling extensively while scouting for the Blackhawks. Alexei grew up playing hockey like his dad and quickly the people around him came to realize how proficient of an athlete Alexei was. By the age of 12, he was out skating and out playing high school age kids, although truthfully based on his size, no one would know he was only 12. Every summer Alexei would go to visit his mother, who owned a dacha in the suburbs of Moscow . While there he would visit the Yakimov Sambo academy, which was run by his uncle Igor Yakimov. Alexei’s proficiency in Sambo was borderline incredible and he quickly became the golden child of the academy, although some viewed that as due to favoritism by his uncle Igor. Alexei graduated high school, #1 in his class, mostly due to his competitive nature and received a full academic scholarship to the U of Michigan, where he also played hockey and wrestled. By the time he graduated he was a lean 6’4/255 and garnered two all-American hockey awards for his role as a defender on the hockey team and three heavyweight NCAA wrestling titles. Instead of pursuing an NHL career, Alexei instead enrolled at the Harvard Business School in Cambridge MA, putting his hockey career on hold. This came at the disapproval of his father and as a result a falling out took place between the two. Alexei to spite his Dad dropped hockey all together and began to concentrate on Sambo, where he won the Amateur Sambo Championship for three consecutive years. Graduating from Harvard, Alexei received several lucrative offers from Wall Street but wearing a suit didn’t he… suit him. No, while at Harvard, he realized that while using his Brain is fine, he really wanted to put his fighting skills to the test. With the popularity of professional wrestling, Alexei, searched out the great Ivan Koloff with the request to train him for the ring. Ivan, upon seeing Tretiak, agreed to train him and was quickly impressed at Alexei’s natural abilities. Ivan quickly signed Alexei to wrestle in a few Indi promotions, where Alexei dominated the competition. Ivan also saw something odd in Alexei, his athletic ability was unreal and he never seemed to get injured. Even a few bumps and bruises would clear up in a few days and Alexei never seemed to get nervous. Ivan kidded that Alexei had ice water running through his veins and called him the Iceman, Alexei Morozov (iceman in Russian). Hence Alexei changed his in-ring persona from Alexei Tretiak to Alexei Morozov. The fans repeatedly cheered for Alexei for they loved his innovative wrestling style, coupled with ringer generalship and multiple submission techniques. However, Alexei quickly soured on the crowds, they were mostly “Redneck peasants” in his opinion and he especially hated the Bible Belt where he thought the fans to be gullible and fat dopes. Speaking such words quickly made Alexei a “heel” but Alexei hated other “heels” just as much and hence he just played the angle as everyone was inferior to him and that the fans should feel privileged to see him wrestle. His dynamic tilt-a-whirl press and Frankensteiner, which he calls the Icebreaker quickly became the crowd favorite moves. His flying clothesline off the top rope (Russian Sickle) and Russian Hammer finishers were performed so flawlessly that “ooohs” and “aahhs” came from the crowd. Additionally Morozov’s ability to change his style to that of a submission practitioner, specifically his execution of his devastating Pravda Choke, which he would apply from a position where he seemed to be prone to being finished himself, sold him as the future of pro wrestling to the fans. Lastly, Morozov hated when wrestlers would be double or triple teamed and would always come to their defense, drawing cheers from the crowd. Of course once the ring was cleared he would help up the weary attacked wrestler, whom he just rescued and subsequently hit him with the Russian Sickle(his devastating clothesline), drawing boos from the crowd. While he entered TCW and succeeded as a major heel, some positive fan reaction and soul searching has made Alexei turn the corner to being a FACE and now he is widely considered to be the biggest FACE in the sport. "FACE of TCW". His near victory bu hearbreaking defeat at the hands of then Champion Sarah Twilight taught Alexei a huge lesson in humility. Alexei was later vindicated when the biggest HEEL in TCW defeated Sarah for the title. Alexei's relationship being that he is a major FACE with Dr. Reginald Van Newton, major HEEL is something of an anomaly, which puzzles many wrestlers, fans and management. Alexei, is similar to that of a young Scott Steiner with power wresting moves / dropkicks, coupled with submission proficiency of a Dean Malenko type. Favorite Moves: Tilt-a-whirl suplex, Icebreaker - Frankensteiner, Overhead belly to belly, Spinning belly to belly, Front Powerslam, Full Nelson Slam, Military Press Drop to a spinebuster, Superkick, Bicycle Kick, Spinning Shoulder Breaker, Leg Lariat, Over the top rope suicide dive, Corner Clothesline, Flying Elbow off top rope, Favorite Submissions: Ankle Lock, Rolling Knee Bar, Guillotine Choke, Triangle Choke, Cobra Clutch, Finisher: Russian Hammer ~ Jackhammer (may also be executed from the top rope). Russian Sickle ~ Clothesline from Hell (may also be executed from the top rope). Good Night Irene ~ Gogoplata (Undertaker’s current submission finisher). Signal before finisher: None Category:Wrestlers